Conqueror
by Raine Ishida
Summary: In a world where we're used to Link returning to Kokiri Forest, living the rest of his days as a child, Link's life is rudely interrupted as he approaches his eleventh year of life and Saria notices he's getting bigger than the other kids...
1. Prologue

****

Conqueror

By Raine Ishida

****

Prologue

__

1And I saw an angel coming down out of heaven, having the key to the Abyss and holding in his hand a great chain. 2He seized the dragon, that ancient serpent, who is the devil, or Satan, and bound him for a thousand years. 3He threw him into the Abyss, and locked and sealed it over him, to keep him from deceiving the nations anymore until the thousand years were ended. After that, he must be set free for a short time. 

-Revelation 20:1-3

It had been several years since the sealing of Ganondorf in the Spirit Realm, a daunting task that had been done by the Seven Sages, aided by the Hero of Time who wielded the Master Sword. Ganondorf had not been an easy foe, the wicked man first binding many people to the world of darkness before his being done away with.

Link had been seventeen years old when he'd killed the haunting man. He'd still been in the age of innocence, practically a child. The poor boy had been given the weight of the world, a terrible burden to carry, at the age of ten. Finding important treasures, solving puzzles and risking his life had become part of his nature by the time he reached the task at the Temple of Time during which he'd met the Master Sword, the key to the future.

The only one pure enough to touch it, he'd opened the door of Time and let loose the flow of Time, allowing anyone and everyone access to the holy Triforce, the one symbol of Hyrule's existence.

Ganondorf, the King of the Gerudos, a tricky thief, had long awaited that opportunity and took advantage of the clueless little boy. He'd followed him through the Door of Time and taken the Triforce, corrupting the world Link had left behind.

Link had slept through time. Seven years he slept, passing by all the cares of the world he knew nothing of. He passed by puberty, friendship, growth, newness and knowledge. He left his innocence behind as he grew through Time. Seven years of bloodshed lay on his hands and he slept through his guilt. For years until Ganondorf's demise, Link held a lump of guilt in his heart. He was pure, having slept through most of life, yet guilty. The irony of his being was astounding. He'd killed numerous times, yet that didn't seem to stop people from admiring the innocence they thought they knew he had. Link had killed ruthlessly, even as a child. One might say he didn't know any better. Another might say he had no choice. One didn't know for sure, but Link wasn't one to stand in the way of the flow of Time.

---

When Ganondorf had been sealed in the Spirit Realm, the Princess Zelda, the head of the Sages, sent Link back to the time before his awakening as the Hero of Time. She was returning him to his past. She was giving him the greatest gift of all time. His childhood.

He'd not remembered his adventures in Hyrule; in fact, his adventures were mere fantasies to him and the other children in Kokiri Forest, even though many of them knew they were merely stories, legends to dream of.

Link had one friend. Saria, the one girl with odd-colored hair, was the only person in all of the Forest who believed in him. She stuck by him, even when the other children teased him for being the only child without a fairy. 

Navi didn't belong to Link anymore once he'd returned. Zelda had figured it would be for the best.

Link and Saria had a great friendship, traveling through the Lost Woods often and playing with the Skull Kids. The two of them knew there was something different about Link and the fact that he didn't have a fairy. He looked like all the other Kokiri children, but there was something…different about him. Something flowed through his veins that the other children didn't have and neither of the friends could ever figure out what it was.

Often times they would see a large owl in a tree, watching him and Saria play. It wouldn't say anything, just watch and tilt its head from side to side.

Link found the owl's presence to be unnerving and often suggested they leave and play somewhere else once he discovered the owl's whereabouts.

Saria knew Link's heart belonged elsewhere, somewhere outside of Kokiri Forest, but she didn't dare tell him. She knew he'd think it was preposterous for him to leave. There was a rule: Kokiri children couldn't leave the forest. He didn't know why, but there was a Kokiri legend that said that there was a monster just outside the mouth of the forest that ate the children before they even had a chance to see the outside world. Other legends suggested lightning strikes, odd-smelling air that choked the life from a child, and many other vicious tales.

The children never even considered leaving the forest.

Link never did.

Saria considered it, but not for her. She knew it wasn't her destiny.

---


	2. Chapter One

****

Conqueror

Chapter One 

****

Visit from an Old Friend

It was Link's eleventh year of being at Kokiri Forest when Saria decided she had to tell him. He'd been changing. Something was different about him. He was getting taller. No longer was he fitting the body of a ten-year-old. He was growing. And he wasn't supposed to be.

Saria confronted Link about this one afternoon as they sat in the Sacred Meadow, listening to the songs the Skull Kids played, the sounds traveling through the trees.

"Link, I don't know how you're not noticing this," she said after she'd stated her piece. 

Link shrugged her off. "I'm a Kokiri, Sar. I don't think my getting bigger has anything to do with it," he said, kicking his legs. The two were sitting back-to-back on a tree stump.

Saria sighed. "I talked to the Deku Tree about it…he said there is something strange going on. He thinks you should try leaving the forest," she suggested. Link chuckled, his body shaking against hers.

"That's funny, Sar. I'll leave the forest and get eaten by that huge…whatever-it's-called. You know, the one that eats Kokiri children?" 

Saria turned to him. "Then it should leave you alone…"

Link rolled his eyes. "What makes you think I'm not a Kokiri?"

Saria shook her head, standing. "Stand up, Link."  
He did as he was told and she instructed him to stand next to her. He was a full five inches taller than she was.

"You're taller than you used to be, Link."  
"So?" he asked with another shrug. "Mido's grown since last," he stated.

Saria shook her head. "An inch in two years, Link…the Deku Tree told me that Hylian people grow up…big and tall and strong, you know…?"

Link stepped back, his eyes wild with concern. "Woah, now. You think I'm a Hylian? I don't want to be one of those…freaks. You've heard the stories!" 

Saria nodded. "Yeah, but…"

"Sar, I'm…I really don't see how this is such a concern." He paused for effect. "I thought you liked me being here."  
She froze. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

He shrugged, yet again. "Sounds like you're trying to get rid of me."  
Saria sat down and drowned out her frustrations by playing a short melody on her ocarina. Her fairy fluttered around her as she played, dancing to the tune. Saria ignored her stubborn male friend as she played, paying attention to the Forest sprites as they twirled around her; she also paid great attention to the feel of the plush grass beneath her. It was terribly comfortable; she really ought to come here sometime and take a nap in this grass.

Link sat next to her, taking the ocarina away from her lips.

"Sar, if it bugs you so much, how about I talk to the Deku Tree about it."  
She opened her eyes wide. "Would you really?"

He nodded. "Just for you."

"Promise?"

"After dinner we'll go, okay?" he promised, sticking out his pinky finger. "Pinky swear."  
They shook pinkies and sealed the deal. 

---

In Hyrule Castle, Princess Zelda, only eleven years old, smiled. It was at this time that she had met Link for the first time, the boy from her prophecies. She wondered what he was doing, now that he had his childhood back. He was probably enjoying time with his friends. She assumed someone of his likeness would have many friends, probably all female. She felt a twinge of jealousy. She knew it wasn't meant to be, but she couldn't help it. She knew how handsome he was going to become. He was going to be quite the ladies' man. Too bad he'd have to leave Kokiri Forest and enter the world…

---

The Deku Tree was expecting them when they came late that afternoon.

Saria sat before the Tree respectfully while Link stood. He was unsure what to say. Saria was always better at talks like this.

"O, Link, I knew ye would come…Thou hast answered the cries that lie within thine heart." 

Link frowned. He didn't understand talk like this. He looked at Saria, who said, "He said you're here to get some questions answered."

Link nodded. He understood now.

"Thou hast had a wonderful childhood, haven't thou, Link of the Forest?"

Link nodded faintly. What was the old Tree getting at?

"Saria has told me about your growth. I can see that thou hast been growing. Thou art taller than the other boys. Verily thou dost question such an event…"

Link shook his head. "Not really…it's all Saria's idea."  
"So you say, young child." The Deku Tree sighed heavily and Link sat down.

"Link, thou art blessed. Thou hast gone through life without a fairy, without many friends. One such as thyself is destined for a different future."

Link was confused.

"Thou must understand that I have much to tell you," the Deku Tree said. Link nodded. "I'm all ears."  
Saria prodded at her friend. He wasn't being very polite to their guardian.

Saria was fascinated as the Deku Tree began to tell Link of his heritage. Link was told that as a child, a Hylian mother barely fleeing death had brought him into the forest. She died soon after she entrusted her baby boy to the Deku Tree, who then promised to raise that boy as a Kokiri in the forest, safe from the claws of evil.

Link frowned. This couldn't be, no matter what the Deku Tree said. He was a Kokiri…Kokiri children had no parents…

The Deku Tree continued. "Years ago, young Link, thou didst aid the sages in sealing Ganondorf, the great King of Evil, in the Spirit Realm. Thou may not believe this, but thou were seventeen years old at the time." He took a deep breath and continued.

"Years ago, Link, thou didst earn control of the flow of Time. Thou were able to control Time's cruel flow…and eventually, after Ganondorf's demise, thou were returned to this time, the time in which thou art."

Link frowned. He could control time…and he'd been seventeen? No. He was ten. He'd always been ten. He always would be ten.

"Link," the Great Deku Tree continued, "You are a Hylian, and have been destined since birth, to not be one of the Kokiri. You don't belong hither-"

This coming from one who had agreed to be his guardian. Some guardian. Telling one of his very own children to leave the only home he'd ever known. What did a _tree _know of the outside world?

Link refused to listen. "Why are you saying this to me, Deku Tree?"

Saria was also shaken. "Deku Tree…are you saying Link has to leave?"

"Verily I say unto you, children, Link's destiny does lie in Hyrule, not Kokiri Forest. It would be best for him to grow up in the village where he can grow up as a normal Hylian."  
Link didn't want to hear any more. "Thanks but no thanks, Deku Tree, I've got plenty of other things-"

"Wait, Link. I have someone thou shouldst meet." 

From the Great Deku Tree's branches flew a fairy. She was tiny and glowing white. She seemed…familiar somehow. She lighted on Link's shoulder. "Hi! I'm Navi, your new fairy partner! It's nice to meet you!" 

Her voice was high and irritating, but she was friendly. Link frowned and turned back to the Deku Tree. He had a fairy and that was exhilarating in itself, but he just couldn't feel the rush he probably should have felt.

"I don't understand…"

The Deku Tree gave a murmur of agreement. "I know you must be confused, young Hero-"

"Woah, woah, Hero?" Link interrupted.

"The Hero of Time. Link, it is time for thou to embark on a journey. Thou shoudst head to the village of Kakariko. Thou will know where it is when the time comes. Say your goodbyes this night, young one. Thou best had leave by nightfall."

Link grumbled. "Kokiri don't see nightfall…" he murmured through tears. 

Exiled. Link had been exiled.

Even the presence of his very own fairy partner didn't comfort him. Saria had her arm around his shoulder as they left the Deku Tree's presence. They stopped before they entered the forest so no one could see Link's tears. Saria, having to look up at Link by now, reached up a delicate finger and brushed his tears away. 

"I don't want to go…" he whispered. Saria nodded. "Link…it is your destiny."  
He took her hands in his, clasping his fingers over her entire hand. "Do you want me to go?"

Saria's eyes were wild. "What?! No, of course not!" 

Navi decided now was a good time to introduce herself to Saria's fairy partner. The two fairies flew a few feet away where they could talk amongst themselves, leaving Saria and Link to each other's company.

The two best friends sat down, leaning against a grassy wall. Saria held Link's hand and the two sat in silence for a long time. "You will come back to visit, right?"

Link met her eyes. "I don't know what motivates you to believe I wouldn't."  


---


	3. Chapter Two

****

Conqueror

__

A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out. 

-- Walter Winchell

****

Chapter Two

The two friends hugged each other for a long while as they said their goodbyes on that bridge separating Hyrule from Kokiri Forest. Link was terrified, but he suppressed his trembling with confidence and courage Saria had dug out of him. As he let go of his very best friend, she held out a familiar instrument. Her ocarina. It was small and bone-colored, but it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Take it, Link. Remember me when you play it. That way…when we're apart, it'll be like we're together."  
Link took the gift and nodded, biting his lip. He didn't know how to say thank you.

Saria blinked back her tears and leaned against the rope rails on the bridge. Link held her gaze for a long time before turning and rushing in the other direction.

She watched him go, and even as he was gone from her sight, she watched, in silent hopes he would return. She knew he wouldn't. She wouldn't see him again for a very long time.

--

Link swung the sword as soon as he stepped onto the field. Trees guarded the way of the path so he couldn't see directly into Hyrule. He took this short moment to prepare for the dangers that possibly lay ahead. He and Saria had worked together to find the Kokiri sword, a sword that was hidden in a dark corner of the Forest. They'd put their savings together and purchased a shield. It was small and wooden, but it would do for now.

Link wore them well; the two pieces of armor seemed to be made for him. He didn't know what exactly he would encounter that would bring him to use these tools, but he knew he had them for a reason.

As he stepped out from the trees, he was met by an awesome view. A vast field with scattered trees was what he saw, and he was in awe of how large it was. There was a Kokiri legend that said Hyrule itself was just a tiny island. There was no way that legend was true…the expanse of this place! To the northeast, he could see a large mountain in the distance. Before it was a staircase and he felt strange as he looked at it. Perhaps that was where he was to go? In the middle of the field was a small, fenced-in place. He wondered what that was. 

To the north was the Castle. The famous castle from the stories. It was hard to see, but he knew from the stories that there was probably a market placed before the castle. There were probably lots of sharp-eyed guards blocking the way, too.

Link decided to explore another time. It was time to find a home for himself. A place to lay his head. He headed for the place with the stairs.

--

The sign on the outside said "Kakariko" and he knew he was in the right place.

There were many things to look at in this village. A large windmill spun at the back of the village and there were many people milling about. Carpenters ran, here and there, and many parts of the village were unfinished. The houses looked lived-in and Link liked it already. The only thing that was wrong with the picture in his view was that the people were all bigger than him. 

He shrugged, walked further into the village. If what the Deku Tree had said was right and he really was a Hylian, he'd catch up to these people one day.

As he walked, a chicken hopped after him. He frowned. What was this creature? 

--

In the shadows of one of the houses, red eyes watched the boy in silence. Arms crossed and expression grim, she watched as he ran from the chicken, gaining no attention from the people who milled.

The chicken eventually lost interest and the young green boy walked around some more, looking this way and that. He was lost.

The woman in the shadows decided it would be best if he stayed with her. She knew he wouldn't remember her, and she didn't stay at her house much, anyway. Besides, it would be a good opportunity to see the boy as he would have been had he not become a Hero so early on in life.

Approaching the boy, she lightened her expression slightly.

"Hello," she said.

Link paused as she stepped up to him. 

A lady, tall and thin, dressed in dark clothing, was talking to him. She looked…odd. 

"My name is Impa. I am a Sheikah. You appear to be lost. Do you need a place to stay?"

The woman, Impa, had red eyes and white hair. She didn't seem too friendly, but there was a calmness about her that didn't alarm Link any.

He blinked several times.

"You are from the forest, are you not? I can tell by your clothing. It's obvious you're lost, little one." How did she know all of this?

Link nodded slightly. "My name's Link."

"Good to meet you, Link." Impa pointed toward her house and started off in that direction.

"I'll show you to my house and prepare a place for you downstairs. Afterwards, if you like, I'll show you around."

Link nodded again. Where was the harm in this? She seemed to want to be hospitable. This was a good thing.

He'd not experienced such warm friendliness since he'd met Saria. This woman's kindness was cooled by a sharp, mysterious edge that Link could read just by looking at her. What was a Sheikah, anyway? Was it some mysterious band of thieves just like in the legends? No, those were Gerudo folk. Link chuckled to himself. _Come on, you know better than that, _he thought to himself.

The Sheikah woman's house was large, and Link was amazed at its size. His tree house had been miniscule in comparison.

Impa pointed to a smaller area under the stairs. "I can have a bed made for you there, if that's all right with you."  
Link shrugged. "I guess so. I can't complain, it's your house."  
"You're my guest, young Link."  
He nodded. "That's fine," he said. Sitting down at the table, he watched as Impa set a place for him under the stairs. She was being so kind. Why? What did she know that he didn't? Or was this just…law of the Sheikah people?

"What's a Sheikah?" he asked her. She turned to him and explained herself, sitting in the chair opposite of him.

"We're a small group of people who many people know nothing of…it's kind of sad, really. There are only a few of us left. We're very mysterious to onlookers and often discriminated."  
Link nodded. He knew what that was like.

"We are the founders of this village, Kakariko. Our destiny is to protect the royal family of Hyrule. Many of us have been lost to vicious foes... There is quite a large collection of my people in the graveyard north of the village." Her eyes were far away and she appeared sad.

"So…you're not some mysterious band of thieves, are you?" Link asked. The second the words left his mouth he regretted them. _Stupid! _He scolded himself. _Now she'll kill you if it's true!_

Impa surprised Link when she chuckled. "No, no. We're not thieves. I'm someone's guardian, to let you know. That is why I won't be here too often. You'll most likely have this house to yourself a lot of the time."

"I won't make a mess," Link promised. Truth be told, he was a very neat person. It was rare in a Kokiri boy, but Link was quite a neat-freak.

Impa chuckled again, her laugh calming Link's nerves all the more. He was beginning to trust her. Still, it had been foolish to accept her offer of a house right away.

Yet…the Deku Tree had indeed said _"Thou will know where it is when the time comes…"_

Link and Impa chatted for a little while longer, enjoyed some food, and then Impa was on her way. "You're welcome to any of the food, and do be nice to the villagers. A new person is always an enigma…and we want you to be on their good side, don't we?"

Link nodded. She raised a very good point.

He noticed that time was passing. It was evening and the sky was getting darker. He frowned. He wasn't used to this. Was it actually going to get dark? Just like…in the stories? 

Shuddering to himself, he decided it would be best that he stay inside until the sun rose again. 

--


	4. Chapter Three

****

Conqueror

__

Rest is not idleness, and to lie sometimes on the grass on a summer day listening to the murmur of water, or watching the clouds float across the sky, is hardly a waste of time. 

-- Sir J. Lubbock

****

Chapter Three

Link had grown up in Kakariko Village. By the time he was fifteen years old, the villagers knew him well, he'd learned much about the people who'd discovered the town, the Sheikah. Impa had long since moved out to maintain her permanent position in the castle as the princess' bodyguard. 

Link didn't mind living by himself; in fact, he enjoyed it rather much. It was nice to live in solitude. People didn't enter his house without knocking like he'd done to them as a child, gaining much disrespect from many of the villagers. From then on, he'd earned their forgiveness and gained some respect.

Link worked in the village as a handyman. Strong and muscular for a fifteen year old, he was well-built and many of the villagers called on him to do hard jobs involving heavy lifting and hard work including house construction, repairs and other odd jobs.

Many of the young women of the village as well as the middle aged and the old also called upon him just to observe the handsome young man hard at work.

Link didn't mind the attention; he'd learned to ignore their stares, their giggles and whispers. It didn't irk him as much as it had when he was starting to become a man. 

He didn't know how long he'd have to endure it, but he figured the villagers would probably try to pair him off soon enough. 

He would often smile at the thought: imagining himself with a wife was hard. He'd never been in love, never even liked a girl. The girls of the village were pretty, yes, but they didn't hold his attention the way they probably would to someone else.

Link was up in the windmill one day with Argo, one of the older men with a long, pointed beard. Apparently the windmill keeper had been complaining about the wheel spinning much too quickly so Link and Argo had been summoned to go to work to check things out.

Argo was pleasant enough when in a good mood, but terrifying to anyone who didn't know him. He wore green pants and a sleeveless white shirt but it was his slanted pink eyes and long black beard that made him appear so frightening. His voice was gruff and he wasn't very strong in appearance, unlike Link, which made Argo very unapproachable.

Link found Argo's company to be enjoyable and liked working with him.

That particular afternoon in the windmill when Link was testing some of the axles to make sure they weren't rusty, he noticed a strange glow in the distance. Closing his eyes and picturing Hyrule, he discovered the glow was coming from the direction of the castle.

"Argo," he called. The older man came up to him and grumbled in response.

Link pointed. "Do you see that? A glow, by the castle."  
Argo squinted, opened his eyes wide, squinted some more, then shook his head. Gruffly, he responded, "Nope. I see nothing. Somethin' wrong with your eyes, boy?"

Link shrugged. "I guess I'm seeing things…"  
Argo nodded. "Get more sleep at night. It'll do ya good." Argo gruffly then walked up some more stairs to test other areas of the windmill.

Link frowned, rubbed his eyes, not aware he was getting oil on his cheeks, and sighed heavily.

"I get enough sleep," he muttered to himself, getting back to work. This was too weird. Not to mention he couldn't explain the weird tingling sensation coming from the tips of his fingers. 

He didn't want to alert Argo: the man might think he was getting sick and send him home.

---

Darkness surrounded Hyrule that night as Princess Zelda paced in her room. Even though she was awake, she was receiving a prophecy.

"_Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world. This is the legend passed by my people…"_

She didn't know what to make of "the awakened ones."

She heard more. _"If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five sages."  
_Zelda frowned. That voice sounded familiar…yet…no. It didn't sound familiar at all. She shook her head. She'd have to write this one down.

It had been short, but long enough to gather some bits of information. She knew that they'd already sealed the evil…was she having a relapse? Or…was something new going to happen? Was there an unknown evil waiting to pounce on Hyrule?

She shuddered. The sages had been awakened. The temples had been defeated. Link had done it. The remains were there, just unoccupied. Link had no memory of this victory, and she knew by word of Impa that he was living in Kakariko.

Thinking some more, she frowned. The fifteen year old princess looked at herself in the mirror. "Zel, it may very well be time to go see Rauru."

---

In the darkness as Zelda paced, Link was in his home, asleep. His sleep was fitful, however, and he tossed and turned, his blankets tangled around his ankles.

His house was cold and he shivered, unable to find the blankets as his hands groped for them in the dark. He was still asleep, but dozing so lightly, he was able to completely discern his dream.

Someone was talking to him.

It was a girl. She was blonde. 

"It's time, Link."

He heard himself ask, "Time for what?"

"Time for you to become a hero." She was beautiful, whoever she was. She seemed familiar, too.

What was with the familiarity? She was blurry in his dream, but he could discern the Triforce symbols she wore on her ears and dress.

She couldn't be…the princess? The Princess of Hyrule? What was her name…Zelda?

Link frowned as he watched himself shake his head and deny her proposition.

He didn't want to be a hero. Not again.

Again? What was this? Link struggled, grunting as he rolled over again in his sleep.

Fitful, the images faded and he relapsed into a tired, restless doze.

The night wasn't even half over.

---


	5. Chapter Four

****

Conqueror 

__

There are many things worth living for, there are a few things worth dying for, but there is nothing worth killing for. 

-- Tom Robbins

****

By Raine Ishida

"So, you're saying that in the alternate world, two years from now, Link seals the evil when he awakens the sages and destroys Ganondorf." 

The old sage nodded, his hands hidden in the long robe he wore. Rauru smiled and replied, "Certainly, Princess. That was in the alternate world. When you sent Link back in time, you sent him to the world where he was going to grow up as a normal teenager anyway. See it like this: Hyrule seems to have a parallel universe. In one, Link is summoned by the Great Deku Tree, sent for the Spiritual Stones, told to awaken the sages, and then he defeats Ganondorf, traveling through time in the process. In the world we're currently in, the world you sent him back to after Ganon's defeat, he was originally going to be sent away from the Kokiri and sent to Kakariko to grow up. In the future, we will find out what happens, because that is what is happening now."

"So…he won't have access to time travel," Zelda assumed. Rauru nodded. "Precisely, Princess. The things that happen, will happen without a chance to go back and change it. Basically, in the beginning, Link was brought to Kokiri Forest. He grew, was called, did his duty. Your magic, young Princess, sent him to an alternate rip in time. 

"Ganondorf is no idiot. He knows you made a mistake and found a loophole. He found a way out of the Chamber and is roaming free in Hyrule. Did you even know that?"

Zelda's eyes widened. "You're kidding me," she breathed.

Rauru shook his head firmly. "He's the Gerudo's king at the moment. He has no intention of spreading harm, yet. You have not told Link his destiny. When that time comes, Ganondorf will arise."  
"How do you know all this?" Zelda asked, frowning. The wise old man knew too much and it scared her. Did he know the outcome? Would this Hyrule cease to exist ultimately? Was the alternate Hyrule peaceful like this one was?

"I'm told, my dear. Now, there will be a time and a place to answer all of your questions. Oh, and the alternate Hyrule, we will call it the Past, does not count on this Hyrule to stay fruitful. However, this Hyrule, the Present, counts on every move we make for the future to be."

Rauru left Zelda to ponder this. It was all very confusing. Perhaps if she drew a picture…?

---

Link woke up early the next morning, feeling terrible. Argo was right. Perhaps he wasn't getting the sleep he needed. When he looked into the mirror, he wasn't surprised to see a very tired face looking back at him.

Dressing himself and leaving his house, he entered the sunshine and climbed up to the grassy hill beside the windmill to lie down and rest.

"Didn't you just wake up?" The voice was coming up the ladder. It was Tait, the Bazaar owner's daughter. She was dark skinned and dark haired, but pleasant in appearance. All the girls were jealous of her and figured that since Link was so kind to her that she'd end up being the lucky girl who got to marry him, but Link knew nothing of this secret conspiracy. He saw Tait as a nice girl to talk to.

She sat next to him, folding her skirt beneath her and looked at the sky. 

"Nice day out, isn't it?" she said quietly. She knew she wasn't going to get an answer. When Link was relaxing like this, she knew she'd get not a word from him.

She took her chance to study him. He looked so handsome in the sunlight. His skin was tanned, his face defined, his lips full…she could just lean over and…

Link opened his eyes and sat up, causing her to blush as the thought crossed her mind.

"I'm finishing the sleep I didn't get last night."

"Rough sleep?" she asked, cocking her head in question. He nodded grimly, stretching and lying back down, putting his arms behind his head. His arms were now flexed as he did that, Tait noticed. She blushed again. He was so toned, so muscular…

Looking up at her, Link noticed she was blushing and how she averted her eyes when he met them. "What?" he asked plainly. There was no beating around the bush with him. He was also blind as a bat however. He knew nothing of girlish staring and blushes.

"Nothing," Tait replied with a smile. "You've been getting a lot of sun lately," she noted, pointing at him and poking his arm. His skin was warm and smooth. It gave her goose bumps. It came to the realization that she was head over heels infatuated by him.

The way he blinked was mesmerizing. How his lips were just barely parted as he looked out over the village was enthralling…she shook her head violently. She had to rid herself of these thoughts!

"Now what's wrong?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow at her. A dark eyebrow, contrasted against his silky blond hair…Tait stood. "I just remembered, I gotta go do some chores for my dad. Some…sale is on. He needs me to help set up or something…see ya around!"

She rushed down the ladder and ran towards her father's store.

Link shrugged. "That was weird," he muttered to himself before standing and rewarding himself with a full body stretch.

Down in the village, Impa, who had returned for a few errands, noticed the beautiful blond-haired boy stretching and smiled. With his muscles visible and his crystal eyes sparkling from the top of the hill, she nodded. He really did look like a hero. 

And to think, he wasn't even of age quite yet.

---

****

Author's Note: Well, this chapter was fun. I got to picture Link, accentuate his yumminess, drool some more…accentuate some more…drool a bit more…oh wait, I have to go get the mop, excuse me. ;)

Seriously, though. For you girls who like Link and see him as a gorgeous creature, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Ha ha.


	6. Chapter Five

****

Conqueror

__

You are a Hylian and were always bound to leave this forest. You have learned your own destiny…so now you know what you must do. You must save the land of Hyrule!

-Deku Sprout

Chapter Five

__

"Return peace to Hyrule!" The voice startled Link and he awoke from his sleep. Where _were_ these voices coming from, anyway? He shook his head and scratched his back. Perhaps a walk in the cool night air would help him to clear his thoughts. As he paced through the higher parts of the village, he noticed the strange glow again. This time, it wasn't coming from the castle, it was coming from the graveyard.

Intimidated, but filled with adrenaline and a new sense of adventure and curiosity, Link headed towards the graveyard.

Impa watched in silence from her hiding place and grinned secretly. He was starting to figure it out.

--

The graveyard was dark, empty…cold. Link always got the chills when he entered the graveyard, even in the midst of a summer's day. He rubbed his bare arms to ward off the cold and looked around. His eyes were no longer picking up the strange glow, but there was definitely something there.

Shaking his head in defeat, Link turned and returned home. "What a weird week this is turning into," he muttered to himself as he entered his house and returned to bed.

Impa sighed. He was starting to remember. It was almost time.

---

Saria shook in fear. "Who are you?! What do you want from me!?" The monster said nothing but approached her, a grin spread across his lips, venomous drool pouring from pointed teeth that jutted out from the jaw. A cackle escaped the disgusting mouth and Saria screamed as it leaped upon her.

---

Link awoke with a start. "What _now?!_" he demanded. He noticed his Ocarina glowing. "Seriously, what the heck is going on?" He stood, dressed himself and prepared to return home. "I need some answers…and I think the only place I can get them is the Deku Tree."

Impa spoke up from where she sat on her bed. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea, you being equipped as you are."  
Link looked behind him, up the stairs, at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that you're unequipped. Look at yourself, boy. You have no weapons. If you find something menacing in the Forest, how are you going to take care of it? You can't beat it with your fists if it attacks you with razor-sharp teeth. How can you defend attacks without a shield?" She paused and stood, walking down the stairs until she was level with him. Link had finally caught up to her in height. By then, he'd long outgrown his tiny sword and shield he'd come to Kakariko with.

The young man frowned. "I'll…ask Tait's father. He'll…sell me a shield."

"Will he?" Impa asked, raising an eyebrow. She was trying to convince him that of which he already knew. There was no way Tait's father, the bazaar owner, had a shield to sell to him.

"Well, what am I supposed to use for weapons?"

Impa paused, a knowing smile growing on her lips as she went back upstairs. Digging through a drawer in her dresser, she dug out a small dagger and returned to Link's side.

"It's a Sheikah dagger. When you take it to the Forest, use it. Use it only when you need to, Link. It's your duty to avoid unnecessary death, understand?"

There was urgency in her eyes. What was she talking about? He hadn't killed anything in his entire existence!

The fifteen year old nodded. "When shall I leave?" he asked, tucking the dagger into his belt. Impa smiled secretly. He was starting to look more and more like the image they all knew from the legends…

"Leave when you're comfortable, Link, just remember: the night is much more dangerous than the day. Travel by day when you can; seek shelter at night."

He nodded again. "Got it. I want to leave now…because this," he nodded towards his ocarina, "won't let me sleep. Something's…going on and I don't know what it is."  
"It's tearing you apart, isn't it, young Link?" Impa asked, crossing her arms across her chest. He shook his head in affirmation.

"It's…Saria. My best friend, she's…I don't know. I just…keep having these dreams."

Impa put her hands on Link's shoulders. "Go to her. See if she's okay."

Link averted his eyes, for her gaze was piercing. She knew something he didn't, and it frightened him. He laced up his boots and bid his farewell. "Thank you, Impa. For everything."  
Impa nodded her blessing. As the door closed behind him, Impa felt emotion swimming in her eyes. She knew she wouldn't be seeing the boy again for a very, very long time, and when she did, things would be different.

--


	7. Chapter Six

****

Conqueror

__

Darkness crept back into the forest of the world…Rumors grew of a shadow in the east…Whispers of a nameless fear…

-Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring

Chapter Six

The Forest was dark when Link entered it. It was never dark. Nightfall had come, just as the Deku Tree had told him so many years ago.

Link didn't have to look far to find out why it was so dark: hidden in the shadows were various creatures. Drawing his dagger, Link trembled only slightly as he approached one of the creatures. What was this thing? It looked like an enormous Venus fly trap, with a moving head and large, vicious teeth. The creature lunged at Link and clipped the side of his arm, leaving behind slimy green drool. Link sent the dagger at the creature's head and managed to damage it slightly. Cutting the head off at the spine, Link watched in horror as it dissipated into nothingness, leaving behind a small seed. Link picked up the seed and frowned. What was this?

He tossed it at the ground and was shocked as it exploded upon impact. It exploded with a huge flash and Link had to focus for several minutes before his vision returned.

Link avoided the projectile seed being spat at him by another creature as he ducked into Mido's house. Mido cried out when Link entered, and held up a slingshot. "Back, foul Hylian!" he shouted, his bravery covering his fear.

The other two little boys who sat on the carpet were now huddled against the wall.

Link held out his hands in surrender. "Woah, woah! Guys, it's me!"

Mido lowered the slingshot only slightly. "You who? You don't look familiar…and besides! We don't make it a point to be familiar with big folk!"

Link sighed heavily. "Mido, it's me, Link…I'm just…big now."

Mido lowered the slingshot to his hip and frowned deeper. "No way." He stared harder. "There is no way you're Link. Link's a Kokiri like us…not to mention, he was probably eaten by one of those terrible Kokiri-eating monsters outside! So don't be joking about a thing like that!"

Link shook his head and sat on the carpet. "Mido, what will I have to do to make you believe me?"

The arrogant boy shook his head and sniffed. "Nothing. I will never believe you, you lying Hylian."  
Sadness was beginning to plague Link's heart. Mido and he had had their share of differences, but…this was serious.

"How long has the Forest been like this?" Link asked, sadness peaking in his eyes. Mido shook his head, sagging his shoulders in defeat. "A couple of weeks…it's terrible. We can't leave to get food or water the flowers or anything."  
Link nodded. _That's when my dreams started_, he thought.

The Hero's eyes brightened as a new thought crossed his mind. "What about Saria?"

"No one can go to her," one of the twins muttered from the corner. Link's eyebrows furrowed deeply and he shook his head. "So no one knows how she is?" He stood. "I'm going to see if she's alright."

Mido cried out. "Hey! She's strong, she can take care of herself! Stay here and defend us if you really are who you say you are!" The determination and hope was right along with the fear and vulnerability in Mido's eyes. Link set his gaze on the young boy's face and sighed heavily. Taking Mido by the shoulders, Link nodded firmly. "I will come back for you."

Mido frowned and bit his lip. "If you are Link…" He paused. "I mean, if you really are…" He glanced at the two Kokiri in the corner of the room. "Then…this must be ordained by the Great Deku Tree. I mean…I've heard the stories that there was a Hylian boy brought to this forest many years ago…but I didn't know he survived." Mido blinked, admiration filling his eyes as he smiled warmly. "You must be the boy of destiny. Link. It's your fate that'll affect all of Hyrule."

The boy's prophetic words rang in Link's ears. It was all too similar to what he'd been hearing in his dreams. He squeezed Mido's shoulders. "I'll be back for you," he repeated and, as quick as he'd come, ducked out of the small house.

Link couldn't shake his worry. It had started weeks ago when he'd woken up screaming, seeing Saria's bloody ocarina laying broken on the ground. He'd accepted it as a strange dream brought on by sweets before bedtime and gone back to sleep, settled of his shaking.

Impa, however, who'd woken to his screams, lay on her bed in thought, smiling. His time had come.

As the young Hylian trekked through the Lost Woods, he took a few wrong turns and ended up at a puzzling crossroad. Above, on a large tree branch sat an owl. He was enormous for an owl… A disturbing size. He cocked his head several times as he watched Link, who eyed him carefully.

"That's a really huge bird," Link muttered to himself, wondering if it would let him by without attacking.

"Hoot! You know, it's fascinating…Hoot, hoot!"

Link paused and narrowed his eye. The bird was talking. He shook his head and shut his eyes tightly, allowing his hair to fall in front of his face while he mentally reminded himself to get more sleep at night. Pushing his bangs back away from his eyes, he was startled to see the bird still there.

"Um…I've gotta be somewhere," Link muttered and tried to step past the owl. The enormous bird flapped his wings in a large gust and hooted once again.

"A long time in this world is almost nothing to you, is it? How mysterious. Hoot, hooooo!"

Link frowned. What was that supposed to mean?

"Even I thought that the tales of a boy who could travel back and forth through time was merely a legend."

What? Link sighed and licked his lips. This owl…wasn't really real, was it? A figment of his stressed imagination. It had to be.

"Hooooooot hoot hoooo! Link, don't you see? It's your destiny to be following this path!"

"Then shut up and let me follow it," Link replied with a curt smile. The owl twisted his head upside down momentarily. "Well, perhaps manners are left behind in some cases. Hooooo! Either way, young hero, you shall be deciding the fate of us all."  
"You know, I'm really tired of hearing that. I need to go and see if Saria's alright, so if you don't mind…"

"Hoooo! Go and see the Sage, Link! You have learned your own destiny…So now you know what you must do. You must save the land of Hyrule!"

Link paused just as he was about to take his leave. "What did you just say?"

"Would you like to hear what I said again?" the owl asked. Link thought it might be a good idea to throw his dagger at the owl's head and see what he had to say about that, but for now, he only had Saria on his mind.

"Just the last part. About the destiny."

"So now you know what you must do. You must save the land of Hyrule!"

Link sighed. "I've…heard that before…"  
"Your dreams are no secret to us, Link." The owl cocked his head again before taking to the air, leaving Link visibly shaken. The tone the owl had spoken his last words in was frightening. People knew about his dreams…but Impa did, so perhaps the owl knew Impa?

Link shook the thoughts from his mind and hurried through the remainder of the Lost Woods until he got to the clearing he was looking for. The meadow. Approaching the old tree stump where he and Saria would always play together, Link confirmed his worst fears. Dropping to his knees, he started to tremble as tears clouded his vision and he let out a sob.

On the ground in front of the stump was a broken, bloody ocarina.

--

Mido wiped his eyes. "She's…a Sage," he muttered. The twins had assembled themselves on opposite sides of the room and Mido sat on a small chair while Link knelt on the floor, slouching in despair. He'd brought the ocarina back with him, cradling it so gently he thought it would break if Mido held it wrong.

"Sage?" Link questioned, looking up at the Kokiri with sad, tired eyes. The owl had said something like that…

"This…owl in the woods told me to see the Sage. The Sage…is Saria?"

"Legend says that Hyrule's governed by the seven Sages. The Sages earn their Sagedom, if you will, from doing a noble deed…by giving a great sacrifice."

"Their life," one of the twins mumbled.

"She sacrificed her life protecting the Temple," the other twin said.

"The Forest Temple," Link concluded. "How did she become a sage?"

"That's…not known for sure," Mido continued. "I've heard stories about people being visited by Sages in their dreams, but…who knows, really. Saria's…gone. She's a Sage now. We can't see her in this life."  
"How can I see her?" Link asked quietly. Mido shook his head. "That's beyond me. You might want to ask someone…from the outside world. Like, is there someone out there who'd know something about this?"

Link nodded quietly to himself. Impa would know everything.

"I know who I'll go see," the hero said and stood. Mido rose from his chair and held out a hand to stop him. "Wait! There's rumor also…it's rising. The Deku Tree once mentioned…a shadow from the east. It's…something from the east with incredible power that wants to take over all of Hyrule."

Link paused, thinking. The east of Hyrule…that was Gerudo Valley. A shadow in Gerudo Valley? He'd ask Impa about that, too.

"Thanks Mido…and twins. You've been a great help." Link ruffled Mido's hair and waved to the twins. "Be safe, guys. Stay inside."

"Easy for you to say," Mido mumbled as Link left the house.

Heading for the exit, Link sighed heavily. Maybe it would be a good idea to check out Gerudo Valley before he headed to Impa. But Impa might know things that she could tell him about…she could warn him of the possible dangers in going to investigate. Perhaps…she could try and talk him out of it? Link chuckled to himself. Nonsense. He was supposed to be playing hero, not chicken.

Link sat down on the bridge between the exit to Kokiri Forest and the entrance to Hyrule Field. Dangling his legs over the edge, Link weighed his options. Either way, Saria was gone and there was no way to find her. No way…unless someone knew how to contact the Sages. Link took this time of privacy to allow his emotions to flood through. His best friend was dead. Her blood was on her ocarina, just like his dream. He'd been right. And she was gone.

Link let the tears stream down his face as he cried silently for the loss of his best friend from childhood, and a part of his soul.

--


	8. Chapter Seven

**Conqueror**

Note: Took me ages, but here's another chapter. I've just played Ocarina of Time through again and got a few good quotes… Hopefully they help.

Chapter Seven

Link hadn't ever recalled running so fast in his entire young life. His legs screamed with pain as he pushed himself harder, racing back to Kakariko Village. He needed to find Impa, and he needed some answers. Hopefully, she'd be able to give them to him.

What was going on? His best friend was dead, he'd been having terrible nightmares about having some sort of great destiny, being a Hero… What was a Hero of Time? Why did people in his dreams call him that? Save Hyrule? Shadow from the East?

Link's brain felt foggy from all the questions he had. As soon as he'd burst through the door of Impa's house, he frowned. There was a pot of tea on the table and two cups prepared, Impa standing at the head of the table as if she'd been expecting him at that very moment.

She nodded with a faint smile and extended her hand towards one of the chairs. "Nice to see you again, Link. Please sit and have some tea to calm your nerves. I know you have many questions."

Link scoffed. "Understatement of the year," he muttered, pulling off his boots and sitting himself down in one of the chairs. Wrapping his fingers around the warm tea cup, he stared at his reflection in the liquid for a few moments before deciding which question to ask first. His reflection had changed drastically in the last few weeks since his nightmares had started. His face had aged. He looked worn and tired, his eyes empty. He was paler than before and he had probably lost a bit of weight. Overall, he didn't look like some sort of "hero." What was everyone talking about?

Sighing heavily, Link met Impa's crimson eyes with a frown. "Who am I?"

The Sheikah woman smiled and nodded firmly, seating herself across from him and taking a sip from her teacup.

"You are Link. You're a young, healthy Hylian boy who has a destiny unlike any other. Hylians wake up every morning dreaming of the adventures you're about to have."

Link shook his head. "Why can't they have them instead of me? It seems that something out of the ordinary's just going to get shoved onto my lap whether I like it or not."  
"You're quick, young Hero."

"Don't call me that."

"Oh, but Link…I must tell you…and try to explain. The Princess of Destiny, Zelda-"  
"Princess Zelda…of Hyrule Castle?"

"Yes," Impa replied, continuing on. "The Princess is a woman of prophecy. Lately, she's been having visions of a boy from the forest coming forth to rid Hyrule of the darkness that lurks in the East."

"What is this darkness or…shadow that I keep hearing about?"

"The Princess has an idea of what it might be, but she won't voice it until she's absolutely certain, which she won't be for some time. Perhaps it might be too late when the time comes." Impa's gaze had falling to the floor, a dreamy look passing over her face. Whether it was all dream or some dream and part anguish, Link couldn't determine. Either way, he didn't like the sound of this.

"Well, what can we do to stop it?"

Impa returned her eyes to his. "We have work to do. We must get you trained. You must be taught the ways of a hero. You must purchase a shield, collect many different types of weapons, and other items. The Princess can help you learn some magic skills, but you won't have the chance to gain hold of the precious Sword of Time…which is the key to destroying this evil."  
"I won't have the chance? Why not?"

"We cannot open the door until you are ready."

"Door?" Why so many riddles? Link's head was spinning.

"The Door of Time." Impa paused, smiling faintly. "The Temple of Time, just beyond the Marketplace of Hyrule Castle, holds within a door, the Door of Time. Within the door lies a magical and evil-destroying sword. This sword is a key to the Triforce, the Chamber of Sages, and many other doors that must be hidden from the Shadow. Do you see why we must wait until you are ready?"

Link closed his eyes and tried to make sense of what she was saying.

"So…I can't get this sword because I'm not ready in case the "shadow" comes after me once I've got it…?"

Impa nodded. "Something like that, yes. In the meantime, I imagine it would be best to talk with Princess Zelda. She can answer more of your questions."

Link frowned deeply, his eyebrows creasing together. "I don't want to meet the princess…I don't really even want to believe whatever you're saying."

Impa stood and leaned over the young man, her face inches from his so all he could see was the determination in her eyes. "Now don't tell me that there's nothing inside of you that doesn't scream for adventure."

Link searched her eyes, trying to hide how right she was. Being a carpenter was an alright job, but what he wouldn't give to be off slaying dragons, saving damsels, doing other knightly stuff of the sort. But…did it have to be so complicated?

"What's with all this 'Time' stuff? Will I have control of it or something?"

"Not necessarily," Impa replied, backing up. "Zelda will explain it all to you when you visit with her tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow!" Link coughed. He wasn't ready to meet the _princess_!

"Yes, tomorrow." The Sheikah woman began to clean up the teacups, and as her back was turned, she chuckled. "Don't worry, Link. The Princess cares nothing about appearances."

Link stood. "Well…I'm going for a walk to think this over."  
"You don't have a choice, Link…but do think about it anyway."

"Comforting," he noted with an underlying hint of sarcasm as he exited from Impa's house.

Impa smiled to herself, placing the dishes in the sink. "Well…here we go. This is Hyrule's final hope…"

---

Link would have walked with his hands shoved in his pockets, had he had any, but he didn't, and cursed the day he chose a tunic from the market without pockets. Climbing the far ladder back to where he'd been days before next to the windmill, he plunked himself down on the grass and lay down sloppily, staring at the ashen sky.

"What is this all about," he muttered to himself. "Princess of Destiny…Hero of Time?"

As far as he concluded, he'd meet the Princess, who would explain what this Shadow might be. Then she'd tell him why she'd chosen _him._ This was of course, if he got his way, but he didn't know the princess. Perhaps she was a difficult cow of a woman who never did anything nice for her subjects. But, based on the peace that had been presiding over the land, he didn't expect so.

She'd then tell him that in two years, after mass amounts of stupid back breaking labor, he'd get to go into some sacred room in the Temple of Time, get a sword, and chase after some sort of Shadow that threatened Hyrule's existence. Sounded like fun.

"Barrel of laughs, sure…" Link muttered, closing his eyes. He was exhausted.

When he awoke, it was dark and the villagers had all returned home for the night.

In the middle of the village by the tree stood Impa. Link made his way to her and sighed. "What are you doing out here?"

She shook her head at him. "Go off to bed, Link. We have a big day ahead of us."

"You keep saying that," he grumbled, wishing again for pockets as he stomped back to Impa's house to get the remaining rest he'd missed.

---


	9. Chapter Eight

**Conqueror**

Chapter Eight 

Link cleared his throat, smoothing his shirt and wringing his hands together as he walked next to Impa. They were going to see the princess. Link still couldn't believe his luck…or was it misfortune? He was actually going to meet the princess!

As they entered a grand courtyard, Link was told to wait at the entrance while Impa went to alert the princess of her visitor. Link did as he was told and had no problem studying the courtyard in awe. The place was massive, and it wasn't even a quarter of the size of the castle! The courtyard consisted mainly of a large field of grass, but here and there were delicate arrangements of flowers, some stone walkways and a small stream around the outside path. Link shook his head. His friends in the village were never going to believe this.

Impa walked back into the courtyard and motioned for Link to follow her into the next room. "The Princess will see you now."

Link's pulse jumped slightly with nerves as he nodded. What would he do when he met her? Bow? Kiss her hand? Tremble in fear? He didn't even know what she looked like. He'd heard she was the loveliest princess to grace Hyrule in a few millennia. He supposed he was lucky he was going to meet her, if that was the case.

As he entered a large room with a red velvet carpet, Link was overwhelmed as he looked up against the far wall. Against it stood a young woman, probably no different in age to him. He knew the second he laid eyes upon her. This was the Princess.

Impa stood to the side and smiled faintly. "Zelda, this is Link."

As soon as Link had stepped up to her, he bowed hesitantly, gaining a smile from the princess. "Ah, Link. Don't worry about formalities around just me and Impa. I do appreciate it…and it is a pleasure to meet you finally, after knowing about you for so long."

Link brought his eyes up to meet her face, unsure how to ask this. "You knew about me? How long have you known about me?"

Zelda's eyes wrinkled in a kind smile. "A long time now. You see…I've been receiving visions about a darkness being defeated by someone from the forest from the time when I was old enough to understand who my parents were. I've just not been able to figure them out until my later years."

"Begging your pardon," Link started, then bit his tongue. Formalities were a no-no, she'd said. "What's Impa talking about when she mentions an alternate universe? I've had her explain this all to me and I still don't get it. She told me to ask you because you'd be able to explain it better."

Zelda nodded, her rose-colored lips turning upwards at the corners in a faint smile. Link really couldn't believe how beautiful this woman was. Had he thought that in this 'alternate universe', too?

"Well, Link…please sit down. This may take awhile," she said, gesturing to some chairs that sat off to the side. The three of them retired to the chairs and Link leaned forward, eager to hear Zelda's explanation of his 'destiny.'

"Link, you don't have to believe me if you don't want to, but I sure would appreciate if you listened with an open mind. All that I'm about to tell you is absolutely true."

Link nodded. "I'm ready."

Zelda smiled again, her gaze leaving his eyes to the table in the middle of them. She watched her clasped, gloved hands as she told him the story and didn't remove her gaze until she was finished.

"You've heard that you've already defeated this shadow before, I'm sure."

Link nodded.

"Well, when you defeated it, you were seventeen years old. You may not believe it because you're still just a boy of fifteen, but when it happened, you were definitely older than you are now. Once the evil had been defeated, I sent you back to your childhood, as a Kokiri…I sent you back to what would have been age ten for you. On your way back, your memory of that event was erased and you woke up in your bed the next morning as if nothing had happened."

"Saria…"

"She was alive when you returned." Zelda paused. "I'm sorry for your loss, Link…but please understand that she's definitely in a better place as a Sage. She can help you now."

Link nodded, biting his lip to keep tears from flooding his eyes.

"So…I was sent back in time and my memory erased…that's why I don't know all of this?"

Zelda smiled, shaking her head in agreement. "That's correct. The way I see it is…you were meant to be the Hero of Time no matter what happens. Ganondorf will always return unless you grow up, take up the Sword of Time and defeat him."

"Ganondorf?"

Zelda paled. "I…I'm not even sure that it's him."  
"Was that who I defeated last time?" Link asked, frowning.

"Yes. He was the King of the Gerudo, and an evil ruler. You defeated him and the Sages sealed him in the Chamber of Sages where…we thought he'd never escape."

"Sages…as in…Saria?"

"Among others. That must mean she's meant to be a Sage, no matter what."

"Looks like we have no choice in any of this," Link muttered. Zelda sighed with sad eyes. "Yes, I suppose it does. But…Ganondorf, if this is who the shadow is…will not be an easy foe. You realize that."  
Link raised his eyebrows and sighed. "I was coming to that conclusion. I suppose I have to go on perilous quests, too?"

Zelda smiled. "Have you read your own legend somewhere?"

"Perhaps I have," he joked. "So…what's this about you training me?"

Impa stood. "Excuse me, Princess, Link. I shall return shortly."

Zelda nodded. "Well, Link…Impa tells me you know nothing about magic skills and haven't had any weaponry training of any kind."  
Link shook his head. "No, I guess not…"

Zelda smiled. "I suppose it's good that it's going to be two years before this all comes to pass. We need all that time to get you ready."

---

Sweat poured past Link's brow and he used the back of his right wrist to wipe it before it trickled into his eyes. He now held a sword against one of Zelda's best swordsmen. The man grinned as he overpowered the young man and took a swing, not expecting the blonde boy to roll out of the way.

Zelda watched from the sidelines as the trainer took another swing at Link, only to miss again. Link may not have been too skilled with his word just yet, but he was quick enough to get out of the way of another one. The princess had to admit…while she'd spent the last two years teaching and training Link in the ways of a hero, she'd developed a small crush on him. He'd grown up well in the last two years, growing stronger and taller, losing most of his youthful appearance as he grew into a handsome young man.

He was more muscular now and his eyes glowed with not only determination but focus and revenge.

Link signaled for a break and leaned forward, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. The swordsman jogged off to get a drink, leaving Link to lay in the grass to rest for a moment.

Link sprawled over the plush grass, his face towards the warmth of the sun. He smiled faintly, enjoying every moment of it, when the sunlight was blocked by a shadow. He groaned and opened his eyes, grinning with mischief when he saw it was the princess who was standing over him.

"Afternoon, Princess."

"You're doing much better now, Link. I'm proud of you."  
"You always say that," he said lightly, sitting up and petting the grass next to him. "I warn you, though. I stink."

"I'm sure you do," Zelda joked, folding her legs under her as she sat next to him.

"Well…is it time yet?" Link asked, his eyes suddenly far away. Zelda frowned slightly, wondering what he meant.

"Time for the sword…time for…Ganondorf."

Zelda trembled at the mention of the evil king's name and bit her lip. "I think it's getting there. My dreams have been more intense these past few moons…I fear the time could be close at hand."

"You fear?"

Zelda glanced at her folded hands, ashamed. "I do not fear. I have faith in you."  
"Good. Have faith in yourself, also. I couldn't do this alone."

"No. You have me, and you will have the Sages." Zelda sighed, a touch of sadness in her sigh. "I hope this is all worth it," she found herself muttering.

Link ignored her doubt and turned his face away from her, glancing at the grass on his other side. He was quiet for a long moment.

"Are you going to send me back to …my childhood again? You know, when I defeat the evil…"

Zelda knew he'd ask her eventually. She smiled, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I don't know."

"You don't know? Don't you have, like…some guideline to follow?"

There was so much she wanted to tell him, like how she was the final Sage, how it was entirely up to her on what happened to him…but she couldn't. It wasn't time yet.

"I'll consult with the proper people for that answer, Link. Until then…keep training."

Link knew she was hiding something from him, but for the most part, he didn't mind. She would tell him in due time if it was important. With her, it was always "in time". He supposed it was a good thing she was the Princess of Destiny. He supposed it was her destiny to tell him the answers to his questions. For that, he was thankful. He had plenty of them to keep her busy.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Conqueror**

_When the thousand years are over, Satan will be released from his prison 8and will go out to deceive the nations in the four corners of the earth--Gog and Magog--to gather them for battle. In number they are like the sand on the seashore._

_-Rev 20: 7, 8_

Chapter Nine

Two years had passed and a now-seventeen-year-old Link stood before the Door of Time, excitement, adrenaline and fear running freely through his veins.

If Zelda had timed it correctly, Ganondorf's return was at hand. She'd spent all of the last two years explaining his parallel life to him…involving defeating this great evil king in another world. An alternate universe. Right. Some version of himself had defeated a great evil king and forgotten completely about it.

Link had accepted it after awhile, realizing that there was no way on earth that they were going to give this up. He had to face facts. He was born to be a hero, and that was it. No ifs, ands or buts, unfortunately.

Taking in a deep breath, Link stepped forward and with his Ocarina, played the Song of Time to open the Door.

Stepping forward, hearing nothing but the faint click of his boots on the tiled floor, he glanced into the overwhelming room, shocked at the size of this room. Supposedly, this was the room that led to the Chamber of the Sages. Supposedly, it also led to the Sacred Realm. Supposedly, Link had lost his mind. Why else would a temple have a room that was the size of a house to hold a pedestal and a sword that couldn't be more than five feet long?

Sighing, Link stepped up to the pedestal, this "Pedestal of Time", and placed his left hand on the hilt. He jumped, startled at the sensation that ran up his arm. What was this thing? Zelda had said that this was the sword that would change the future. She'd also said that this sword was the one sword that had the power to seal evil, as well as the one sword that chose who was to wield it. It was so puny, though! Link took a deep breath and placed his other hand on the hilt. "Well, you never know until you try," he told himself and pulled the sword from the pedestal.

--

When Link awoke, he found himself standing, staring into the eyes of a fat old man with blue eyes. The man, who resembled who Link imagined to be Santa Claus, was draped in a large orange curtain of a robe, with sleeves so long that Link couldn't detect hands coming from the openings.

"Welcome to the Chamber of the Sages, Link. I am Rauru, the Sage of Light."

Link licked his lips and said nothing, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm sure you have plenty of questions, but they'll all have to wait for now. They'll be answered in due time."

Link had thousands of questions, but none of them were for the orange-curtain man. He had questions for Zelda. Where was she?

"_The Master Sword is a sacred blade which evil ones may never touch... Only one worthy of the title of "Hero of Time" can pull it from the Pedestal of Time... However, you were too young to be the Hero of Time... Therefore, your spirit was sealed here for seven years. And now that you are old enough, the time has come for you to awaken as the Hero of Time!"_

Why did Link hear this when Rauru hadn't spoken to him? Perhaps…this was what the Sage had said last time he'd been here. Perhaps…there was a rip in time. Maybe Link had screwed something up by taking the sword from the pedestal.

"My power now has only little influence, even in this Sacred Realm... Namely, this Chamber of Sages. But there is still hope... The power of the Sages remains."

Saria.

"When the power of all the Sages is awakened... The Sages' Seals will contain all the evil power in the void of the Realm... I, Rauru, am one of the Sages... And... Your power to fight together with the Sages makes you the Hero of Time!"

There was more than one? Zelda had said that, right.

"The Hero of Time, chosen by the Master Sword! Keep my spirit with you... And, find the power of the other Sages and add their might to your own!"

Find Saria? Who else had he met as a youngster that was now dead? How long had he been in this Chamber?

"You've only been in the Chamber for a short time, Link. I'm aware that you know of your previous life's experiences now, but this time it's different. Ganondorf has taken the Triforce, as he did before, but this time, you hadn't the time to rest in the Realm for seven years. This time…you must go right away. Now go! Find the Sages!"

A strange light surrounded Link and he found himself opening his eyes once the light had dispersed, only to find himself in the Temple of Time again, next to the Pedestal.

The blonde hero shook his head. "This is…so weird."

He heard a footstep behind him and whirled around, drawing his sword as a reflex. A few feet behind him stood a young blonde man with crimson eyes. Noting his clothes, Link raised his eyebrows. A Sheikah!

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time... When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples."

Five temples? "Must be those perilous quests Zelda was talking about," he muttered to himself.

Link swore he saw the visible crimson eye crinkle in amusement, but shook it off as him imagining things. "So…who are you?" Link asked.

"Forgive me, Hero of Time. I am Sheik, survivor of the Sheikah."

So?

"About the Sages, together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world... This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah."

"So, you're saying…I'm going to these 'temples', finding these 'sages', one of whom was my best friend and is now dead, and what, sucking up their power to steal for my own?"

Sheik could see that Link was a little upset and sighed, almost amused. He'd expected this.

"You'll understand this all in time, Link. Go, now, to the village. Get some rest before pursuing the mountain path. I'm sure you'll find some answers there from an old friend."

The man who called himself Sheik raised his arm above his head and let a Deku Nut strike the ground, creating a flash of light as he disappeared.

When Link's sight returned, he was alone once again.

"This…is so messed up," he muttered to himself, sheathing his sword.

--

In Kakariko Village, Link wasn't surprised to see that Impa was no longer there. Impa had been making more and more visits to the graveyard, perhaps to visit the gravesites of her people, but perhaps she was there on another business, one that Link wasn't aware of. Either that or she was at the castle with Zelda, assuming Zelda hadn't fled the country by now.

The past few years of training and legends had brought a touch of bitterness to Link's outlook on life. He didn't blame it entirely on the loss of Saria, but he imagined most of it was due to that.

Settling in his bed for the night, Link prepared for a restful sleep, but as usual, wasn't granted what he wanted.

--

He could hear her voice, happy to hear his, and he felt chills up his spine. This couldn't be possible.

_Saria, where are you? _

"_Great! You're safe! I knew I would hear from you again! I'm in the Forest Temple! The forest spirits were calling for help, so I went to check it out... But it's full of evil monsters! Help me, Link! Link…"_

Link grimaced in his sleep, sweat beading on his forehead. That was her last call for help, he imagined…and he'd not heard it. Had he known, he could have gone to her…he could have saved her and she might still be alive.

"_Have you been traveling around much, mister? Have you ever met a boy named Link? Mido said that the Great Deku Tree withered because that boy did something wrong to it... Only Saria defended Link--until she left." _This time, he heard the voice of one of the girls from the forest. She'd always been nice to him, unlike Mido and some of the other boys.

_Of course she left. She didn't come back because she's dead. Dead, and it's all my fault because I'm a lousy hero and a failure._

"_He left the forest and never came back... I wonder if Link will ever return?"_

_Why would you want me to when Saria's death was all my fault? _

In his sleep, a tear trickled down the side of Link's face as the guilt of Saria's death plagued him, weighing heavily on his heart like a ton of bricks.

Link, in his dream, whirled from where he stood to face the Deku Tree. The Great Deku Tree…his 'father'. As he watched, the tree withered and died, and a new tree, the Sprout, was grown in its stead, just in front of where the dead tree sat.

Link walked up to it, the small thing seemingly full of answers for such a twig…and Link heard the familiar voice explaining a story that he knew too well.

"_The Deku Tree could sense that this was a child of destiny, whose fate would affect the entire world, so he took him into the forest. After the mother passed away, the baby was raised as a Kokiri. And now, finally, the day of destiny has come!"_

Link's heart hurt. Why had they chosen him? He wasn't qualified…he was just some kid who grew up when he wasn't supposed to. He was some kid who'd lost his best friend, his childhood, and pretty much everything else he'd grown attached to.

"_Now, Link, break the curses on all of the Temples, and return peace to Hyrule!"_

_Bite me, you stupid plant._

Link was back in the forest, talking with Mido. This time…Mido could see him.

"_Saria hasn't come back yet... But I know she'll return someday…"_

Link shook his head sadly, giving his small friend the news he'd been dreading to hear.

"_Oh...I see... Saria won't ever come back... But...I...I made a promise to Saria…"_

Tears were beginning to well in the small boy's eyes. "_If Link came back, I would be sure to tell him that Saria had been waiting for him... Because Saria...really...liked…" _

Link couldn't stand it anymore and clapped his hands over his ears, screaming so loudly he woke himself up.

---------

Actual game text (quite a bit of it, actually), taken from Text Dump at this site:

http/ note to SilentRainFalls: Thank you so much. You have no idea how much you've encouraged me. I believe that I'll continue with this story solely because you gave me that review. Thanks for lifting me back up and giving me a reason to continue. I mean, at least I know someone's enjoying it. So thanks again.


End file.
